


Engaged again

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Can you rewrite that Jurassic Park reader insert where Reader was engaged to DrIan Malcolm but leaves when he goes to the park? The reader and Ian got back together in the end?This was requested on my writing blog "mythologyandwriting"





	Engaged again

You stood in then door way of the room that you share with your fiance Ian, who had his back facing you as he packed some of his clothes into a suit case. You had your arms crossed over your chest, your eyes narrowed as you glared at his back.

“You can stop glaring at me.” He told you with an annoyed sigh.   
“You can stop packing.” You retorted angrily, gripping your arms tightly with your hands, leaning against the door frame as you watched him. Ian closed the top of the suit case down once he had finished packing his things, zipping the suit case up before he turned around to face you. 

“I’m going, [Y/N]” he stated simply, grabbing a hold of the handle of the suit case, if he didn’t leave now he would miss the car that had been sent to pick him up and you had been tempted to get in his way so he couldn’t leave. 

“It’s fucking dangerous Ian!” You snapped at him “they’re behind bars” he snapped back harshly, carefully pushing you to one side so he could get past you. 

“Yeah, so are criminals. But that doesn’t make them any less dangerous.” You countered, letting out a low growl as you followed him from the bedroom, down the little hallway and into the living room.

“This is different” he muttered, grabbing a couple of his things that he had set out on the coffee table.   
“How is it different?” You questioned.  
“They’re dinosaurs.”   
“That’s so much more fucking worse! Half of them could literally eat you, Ian!” 

The room went quiet as he paused for a moment before he put the suit case down on the floor and he turned to you, giving you a look along the lines of ‘I am done having this conversation with you.’ All you done was send a challenging look back at him and he groaned inwardly with a roll of his eyes.

“Can you please listen to me, don’t go. You’ll get hurt.” You sighed out, defeated. “I am listening to you and I’ve thought about this, it’s a once in a life time thing and I’m going to do it.” He told you, you couldn’t believe he was willing to risk his life for dinosaurs that may or may not be real and it hurt, he chose something dangerous and life threatening over you, the woman that he was suppose to love. 

“Fine. Go” you mumbled to him, just grabbing your keys from the counter and before he could leave you did. However not before you had taken the ring off and pretty much shoved it into his hand. 

You had spent the last few days at a friends house, they were out working late at the office which meant you were home alone, watching television with a bowl of ice cream in your lap, you were upset about it still but you still missed him. A lot.

You had be in the middle of watching a random quiz show when your mobile rang and you answered it quickly.

“Hello?” You asked, licking the melted ice cream off of your spoon   
“Is this [Y/N]?” A males voice asked   
“Uhm….yeah.” You said slowly, moving the bowl from your lap and onto the coffee table in front of you, putting the spoon in the bowl and turned the television off, you had a bad feeling bubbling up in your chest.

“I am calling to tell you that Ian Malcolm is in the hospital” he told you and you made a small noise of worry “o-okay. I’ll be there as soon as I can” you go out through the lump in your throat, you were hoping it wasn’t anything too bad.

You got to the hospital as fast as you could, taking a cab instead of the car because you didn’t think you could drive with your feels feeling like jelly. You pushed the glass doors of the hospital open and ran straight for the front desk where there is a middle aged woman sat jotting something down on a bit of paper. 

You leaned against the desk “could you tell me where Ian Malcolms room is?” You asked her quickly, anxiety and worry bubbled in your chest and stomaching making you feel sick.

“Second floor three doors on your left” she replied without looking up, you looked at her for a moment before muttered out a quick ‘thank you’ and ran straight for the stairs, you didn’t want to wait for the elevators, they would of been too slow for your liking so you sprinted up the stairs. 

Only ever catching your breath when you came to a stop on the second floor. Once you gained your breath back you pushed the double doors open and went to Ian’s room, mumbling the directions the woman at the front desk had told you to yourself. 

And there is was, in front of you, the door wide open and he looked fine….kind of. 

“Ian” You said as you stepped into the room, moving over to the bed, he turned his head and smiled at you “[Y/N], didn’t think you would be here” he said, quietly. You gave a shrug of your shoulders “eh, I was still your contact number.”

“Is that the only reason?” He asked, hoping you say another reason. You shook your head, taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed “I still love you. I’m mad that you chose dinosaurs over me, but I’ll get over it.” You smiled softly, gently taking his hand into yours.

“Enough to marry me still?” He asked curiously.  
“Oh, I dunno about that” you teased, you pretended to think about it for a moment “yeah.” You nodded and Ian pulled you into a kiss, to which you happily kissed him back.


End file.
